


Emergency Landing

by T_Misaki



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Plane, Plane Crash, Seme, Survivor - Freeform, Uke, Unoffical Proposal, injured, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Misaki/pseuds/T_Misaki
Summary: After a failure of the landing gear, Misaki's plane has to try and land without it while Akihiko watches fearfully from the ground. Will Misaki and Akihiko see each other again or will it all end in a fiery ball of disaster? - One Shot.





	Emergency Landing

**Emergency Landing  
 **  
****

**.**

**.**

**.  
  
**

“I’m sorry sir, but that plane is late. I can only do so much.” Stated a petite woman at the airline ticket counter, for the fifth in the last ten minutes, only further agitating the author in front of her.  
  


“It’s been 40 minutes! You should have some information on when its going to arrive at least.” He argued back, a frown etched into the man’s forehead.  
  


“Akihiko, I’m sure it’s only delayed because of weather or something of the sort. There’s no need to keep asking, let’s go sit down now.” Takahiro stated to calm the silver haired man, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder and guiding him back to the waiting seats where his wife and child were waiting. He had come to visit his brother and friend, and decided to come along to pick up his brother.  
  


“Hn.” Was his only response, reluctantly allowing himself to be directed.

  
Misaki had flown to Osaka to follow up an author who had fallen ill and had failed to hand in a manuscript on time. It had been so sudden and it hadn’t given Akihiko any time to vehemently object to the mere thought.  
  


He _couldn’t_ go a day without Misaki, he childishly refused to do any work regardless of overdue deadlines, wouldn’t let himself obtain the thought of sleeping alone – not that he could sleep should he try, and he wasn’t going to eat anything but his lovers delicious meal that were prepared specially for Akihiko just the way he liked it.  
  


Basically, he was a mess. Currently surviving on coffee and cigarettes alone.  
  


They had talked as much as they could over the phone before Misaki had to get back to work. He knew that it pushed his lover to his limits, working tirelessly through both day and night with an hours nap if he was lucky, but he always made time for Akihiko.  
  


He felt guilt ricochet through him at he thought of it, because of his selfish need to talk and hear the voice of his lover, Misaki was losing precious sleep as well as over working himself to get home to his older partner.  
  


“What that look for?” Takahiro asked, seeing a pained frown in his friends face.  
  


Akihiko jolted from his thoughts, before smoothing over his expression. “Ah, nothing important.” He lied easily.  
  


As he said that a females voice flowed through the speakers.  
  


_Attention please. Flight number CX4287 is making an emergency landing after the failure of the landing gear, please make way for any paramedics and fire-fighters as they may need access to passengers of flight CX4287 through the security clearance departments to the run way. We ask all visitors waiting for any passengers of this flight to remain calm.  
  
  
Akihiko’s heart dropped into his stomach, _‘Misaki… Misaki’s on that flight! That’s his flight!’  
  
  
He felt sick.  
  
  
He couldn’t hear anything around him, it was like he was underwater, everything seemed distant.  
  
  
Ignoring a panicked Takahiro, he ran to the nearest rest room and spewed up the bile from his empty stomach, having not eaten anything in 48 hours.  
  
  
He couldn’t handle the very real idea of losing Misaki permanently, never to see his smiling face, enjoy the boys company again.  
  
__

‘ _No, he still here, don’t think like this Akihiko.’  
  
_

Rinsing his mouth out, he made his way out of the bathroom to his friend again. He saw Takahiro with his head in his hands, while Mahiro was seated on his wife’s knees being distracted by his mother.  
  


He felt sorry for him for a moment, losing his parents and now facing the prospects of losing his brother too.  
  


“Sorry, after hearing that I just-”   
  


“No, it’s fine. I kinda assumed that’s why you ran off.” He cut him off, taking deep breaths to calm himself.   
  


“Do you want to go to the viewing platform?” Akihiko asked after a while, not quiet sure if it was appropriate to ask, considering the possible outcome he could be asking, ‘do you want to watch your brother die?’ 

  
“...Yes. Minami, I don’t want you or Mahiro seeing this, so please stay here.” Misaki’s older brother said before turning to the author and nodding.   
  


Both slowly headed up to the windows, not surprised at the amount of people up there with them. It was about another five minutes before the plane was in view, having circled the airport a few times in effort to lower the landing gear.  
  


Everyone became silent. Akihiko took a deep breath, he needed to somehow prepare himself for whatever he saw, or whatever happened.  _‘God, please let Misaki be ok...’  
  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**Misaki  
  
**

“Unfortunately, due to a technological issue we are unable to lower the landing gear and have no choice but to conduct an emergency landing, please fasten your seatbelts and brace yourselves for impact.” The pilot’s voice came through the speakers on the roof of the plane.  
  


‘ _Usagi-san.’_ Misaki thought as panic washed through him, the need to be held and comforted by his lover in that moment was so overwhelming, tears sprung to his eyes. Placing his arms on the seat in front of him, he briefly wondered if he’ll ever see him again.  
  


An idea burst forth in his mind as they got lower and closer to the ground. Rummaging through his pockets frantically, he looked for his phone.  
  


Finding it, he flipped it open and mentally cheered at the three bars of signal present in the corner of the screen.  
  


Typing frantically as the pilot announced twenty seconds until impact, he pounded the send button and watched the message successfully send before shoving it back in his pocket and bracing his body as the plane hit the ground, skidding along the bitumen.  
  


**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**Akihiko  
  
**

The fear kept rising within him as the plane got closer and closer, threatening to suffocate him. His lover was in that plane.  
  


He could only imagine the terror that Misaki must be feeling at this second. He felt bile rise again at the thought.  
  


The plane was only about a hundred and fifty meters now and closing in, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.  
  


He would have ignored it if it wasn’t for a strong feeling of dread associated with the vibration. Pulling it out and clicking it the power button, he was glad he did.  
  


_To: Usagi-san  
 _From: Misaki__

_  
I love you <3 _

  
He looked up just in time to see the plane touch down, almost skidding like a rock on water, and shaking so violently everyone watching could see it from here. It began to spin clockwise, leaning heavily on one wing.  
  


It continued to carve swirls into the grass as it spun off course. Then the wing snapped, the engine attached exploding seconds later and being engulfed by flames.  
  


The plane began to slow in its circles, and rolled over, landing bottom up. Only coming to a complete stop as the remain wing dug into the ground.  
  


No one made a sound. Waiting for someone anyone to step out of the decimated aircraft.  
  


**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**Misaki  
  
**

This had to be the most terrifying moment of his life. He was sure of it as the plane spun out of control and flipping on to its back.  
  


Finally after what seemed like eternity, the aircraft came to a complete stop, everyone hanging upside down in there seats but seemingly ok.  
  


Not wasting any time, everyone frantically undid their seat belts. Misaki dropped from the roof, landing at an odd angle on his shoulder and hip causing him to cry out in pain.  
  


Getting up, he clutched his side in an effort to subdue the radiating pain as he walked to the exit with the rest of the passengers. Mid way to the door he feel to his knees, the pain coupled with the nausea associated with the spinning and rolling slowly getting worse.  
  


He heard passengers around him asking if he was alright, but he couldn’t respond or he felt he’d let out all the contents of his stomach for everyone to see. He felt hands grabbing onto him in an effort to heave him up and stabilise Misaki, guiding him to the exit door which another passenger had kicked open with considerable strength.  
  


He lent against the opening for a second and looked down, seeing a net stretched out by fire-fighters and police. “Do you want me to help you?” A stranger beside him asked, and Misaki could only nod, his disorientation obvious. “Alright, I’m going to scoop you up and toss you into the centre of the net, alright?”  
  


Again, Misaki only nodded.

  
The well built man picked him up, one arm under his knees and the other cradling his back. The moment made him moan in pain as it jostled his injuries. The man above him muttered an apology at the sound.  
  


“1, 2, 3!” And with that, Misaki found himself tossed directly into the centre of the thick net.  
  


Things blurred and he felt sick again, probably because of being thrown at a height. Almost everyone was off, and then there was screaming and terror. Misaki couldn’t understand why people were yelling. Why were they running?  
  


Still fairly out of it, he looked around before he was violently grabbed and dragged at a sprint, away from the plane wreckage.  
  


Everything seemed to clear in an instant.  
  


“It’s going to blow! Run!” As he heard that scream of utter fear, the remaining intact engine blew, almost simultaneously igniting the fuel tank. A fire ball engulfed the entirety of what was his flight and the resounding shock wave knocked him face first into the concrete.  
  


“Ah!” Misaki curled up where he was, his injuries almost unbearable at this point. Tears streamed down the young editors face. _‘I want Akihiko.’_ He thought pitifully.  
  


At the thought of his waiting boyfriend, he slowly got up and head to the arrivals entrance, limping and hunched over.  
  


‘ _Usagi-san, I need you.’  
  
_

Paramedics tried to stop him but Misaki pushed them away stating he was fine and there was so many other needing their help more than him. He wasn’t going to be separated from his lover any longer.  
  


Pushing open the glass doors, it lead him to the security check-in department.  
  


Some security were present and saw the injured editor, “There are ambulances out the front, just walk through the metal detector and you can walk straight out to them.” Helping Misaki, they walked him through the thick grey frame, only to have the buzzer go off, “Don’t worry, I’ll sweep you with this, and you should be fine. Just hold on a minute, ok?”  
  


“Sure,” He responded, his hip was pure agony especially standing, but he put up with it. The quick this could be done, the faster he’d see Akihiko.

  
It was quickly determined that the detector was set off by Misaki’s jeans button and zip. “Ok, do you need help?”

  
“Just to the door, I think someone’s waiting for me.” He gave a tight smile, voice laced with pain. 

  
Placing an arm around the security guards neck, the security guard placed hand on his shoulder to balance him and walked to the exit slowly and limping.

  
Unable to push the door open without stumbling over, another man pushed open the door for them, only to reveal an entire crowd of people, everyone bustling about, meeting up with their loved ones as both parties rejoiced at survival of the passengers.  
  


Frantically looking around, he tried to find Akihiko in the mess of people. Anxiety started to rise, what if he wasn’t here?  
  


“I’ll be ok from here. Thank you for you help.” Misaki said to the man balancing him, he only nodded before walking away.  
  


Where was he? He told him he was coming back today. He definitely told him the time to, and text him the flight number. Leaning against a wall he got out his phone to call him.  
  


“Misaki!”   
  


He looked around, that was definitely Akihiko’s voice, the sensual deep voice that vibrated through his mind was unmistakably Akihiko’s voice.  
  


“Misaki!”   
  


He turned he head to the left, and his heart skipped a beat.  
  


There was Akihiko, running at him, both the fear and relief mashed into a pained expression.  
  


In that instant, he forgot the pain tearing apart his body and ran as best as he could at his lover, “Akihiko!” All he could see was he gorgeous lover as he opened his arms to receive his smaller form.  
  


Without hesitation or consideration for any one present, he launched himself into the taller man’s chest as their lips crashed together in a fury of teeth and tongue, his legs circling his waist. Akihiko’s hand came up behind the brunettes head to weave through his hair in an attempt to draw him impossibly closer, the other around his waist supporting him.  
  


Misaki had the same idea as his hands pulled at the silver strands, he wouldn’t allow a single inch of space between there bodies. Pushing his tongue into Akihiko’s mouth, he furiously lapped at the man’s soft organ before it was forced back into his mouth, with his partner right behind him.  
  


They broke the kiss at the demand for oxygen and stared into each others eyes as they regained their breath. Each breath mingling in the small space between their lips. Noses touching as they rested their foreheads against each others.  
  


Tears began anew down Misaki’s cheeks. How close was he to never seeing these beautiful purple eyes again?

  
Akihiko couldn’t control himself as he kiss the young man, desperate for conformation that he was really here. He thought he was truly gone when he saw the plane burst into flames, that feeling that he was never going to see his beautiful boyfriend again…

  
He couldn’t think about it. He didn’t want to as he held Misaki.

  
“I love you.” Misaki smiled through his tears, his hand coming from the back of his head to caress his older lovers’ cheek. 

  
“I love you too.” Akihiko replied, eyes misty as he coddled into the man in his arms, squeezing him closer.

  
At the movement, Misaki hissed in pain causing Akihiko to let him go, settling him on the ground again but remaining close contact. “Misaki?”

  
“I landed funny when I dropped from the roof, and the blast when it exploded blew me down, I think I knocked my head.” Misaki grimace but chuckled light with a smile, “I needed to see you so badly that I forgot my pain when I saw you.”

  
He was touched and his frown softened, but Misaki was still in pain.  
  


“Misaki?” 

  
The said boy froze at the sound of his brothers voice. Akihiko did mention that he was coming over, but he didn’t think that he’d pick him up with Usagi-san. He felt Akihiko tense under his hands too.  
  


“U-uh, Nii-chan!” Misaki smiled tightly, “I didn’t see you there.”  
  


“Obviously,” His brother gave a tight smile in return, “We’ll talk about it later, right now you safety is my main concern. I was so worried! I watched your plane go down and I thought you we gone! Then it blew up! Oh my god, you’re not allow to scare me like that ever again, do you hear me?!” Takahiro’s voice rose as he talked, the previous unspoken issue seeming forgotten as he gripped Misaki's arm.   
  


“I’m sorry Nii-chan.” Misaki limped forward heavily, and hugged his brother.   
  


“Paramedics!” Akihiko hailed them over, and pointed at Misaki.  
  


“Usagi-san! I’m fine, I just need to sit down for a bit.” Misaki pouted cutely, earning him a ruffling of his hair and a slight chuckle.  
  
  
“Your health is the most important thing to me, even if it’s nothing, let me hear the _doctors_ say it’s nothing.” He persuaded, only getting a reluctant nod in response. 

  
The rest of the day passed in a blur, Misaki ended up going to hospital for x-rays revealing he had jarred his shoulder and bruised his hip bone rather badly in the fall from the roof, and was recommended bed rest and small amounts of exercise so his body didn’t seize up, after the doctors determined he didn’t have a concussion from the blast and had luckily only received a bump on the head and may only experience a bit of dizziness later, he was sent home with a container of strong prescribed pain killers and the instruction to come back should he begin to feel worse.

  
On the drive back in Akihiko’s car, Misaki had called his department manager at his editorial floor to inform them that he would be coming in to work for a few days, his boss having heard of the situation from the news reports that were aired all day and told Misaki that he could take as much time as he needed and he could come back as soon as he felt he could, also telling him it’d be good to take a holiday after all the effort Misaki had put in lately as well as easing the trauma from the latest incident.  
  


“Definitely,” Akihiko has responded, having heard most of both sides, “The second you’re well enough to travel, we’re going to a nice tropical island with beaches where there is no one but us. We should elope while we’re at it.”  
  


“I think before we think about holiday’s, we’re going to have to deal with my brother first.” Misaki smiled warily, “I’m sorry, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have done something like that in public in the first place.” His bangs shielded his eyes from view as he rested his head against the window.   
  


“Don’t you dare apologise. I’m not sorry, so you shouldn’t be. Yes, it would have been more convenient without your brother there but I was so desperate to have you in my arms again that I really didn’t care who was there.” Akihiko grabbed Misaki's hand, clutching it tightly, “I don’t want to hear you apologise for showing me your affections. Never feel like you aren’t allowed Misaki. Besides, even if it wasn’t today, your brother would have found out eventually because there’s no way in hell that I’m letting you go.”

  
Misaki gave his lover a big grin, thankful for his reassurance.

  
The rest of the car ride was silent cut comforting as they both held hands, Misaki absently drawing circles with the pad of his thumb against the larger cold hand.

 

.

.

.

 

“So is everything ok? How bad is it?” His brother had asked the second Akihiko had opened the door, carrying Misaki on his back since Akihiko had vehemently refused to allow Misaki to walk. Takahiro had gone straight to the apartment complex after they had the paramedic’s look at Misaki, deciding it’d be too hard with Mahiro.

  
“I’m fine Nii-chan, it was just a couple of bumps and bruises, nothing serious.” Misaki smiled, leaving out specific details of his injuries. His brother didn’t need to worry about him, he had so much to worry about with Mahiro and his wife. Besides, Akihiko was here to care for him if he needed it.

  
After soothing over any more of his brothers worries they all sat on the couch, Misaki having brewed a fresh pot of coffee with the help of Minami and the eagle eye of his lover.

  
“We might as well talk it out now, since I know you’ll run from me for as long as your can otherwise.” Takahiro chuckled.

  
“Mm.” Was the only response he got.

  
“How long has this being going on for?” He asked. No one pretended to not know what he was talking about.

  
Misaki grabbed Akihiko’s hand for support, his own hand shaking. “Four and a half years now. Soon after I moved in.”

  
“… I see, and what is _this_ exactly?”   
  


“… We’re boyfriend and… boyfriend. We’re dating Nii-chan.” Misaki dreaded his brothers response to this, he had gone over the situation of telling his brother thousands of times, but he could never imagine the outcome.  
  


“Are you happy? Do you love each other? You’re not just playing around with my little brother are you, Akihiko?”   
  


He actually looked very offended at the question, rage very present in his eyes, “Of course I’m not. You know me Takahiro, very well at that. I wouldn’t put up with someone that I don’t like or is troublesome. You think I have the patience for a mere fling, or the effort to go through four and a half years to  _ play _ with him?” He spat out. “I plan to spend the rest of my life devoting myself to Misaki.”  
  


Even in anger, the younger man’s name rolled off his tongue with nothing but love.

  
Misaki leaned into Usagi-san’s side, he looked up smiling with tears glistening as the words, “I’m very happy Nii-chan. I love him, and that will never change. If what happened today taught me anything, it’s that life really is too short, and I don’t want to waste any precious time that we have together.”  
  


His brother sighed, “Why did you wait so long to tell me? Who else know about your relationship?”  
  


“My family and our boss, Isaka-san – a close friend as you know, Hiroki and his partner, a few others I guess. Misaki and I didn’t tell you because we were worried about how you’d react. My family – well, really just my father – have tried breaking us up.” Akihiko explained, his arm now around Misaki, squeezing his shoulder lightly. Misaki suspected that not only was it comforting him at the moment but assuring Akihiko that he was really there since he hadn’t broken contact since they had left the hospital.

  
“I guess I understand. I wish you had trusted your own brother a bit more though, Misaki. You’re the last of my family, beside Mahiro and Minami of course, don’t you think I’d want you to be happy, no matter what decision you’re making?” He ran a hand through his hair.  
  


“I’m sorry.” Misaki bowed his head, he couldn’t look at his brother at the moment, he didn’t want to see the disappointment in his eyes.

  
“Well, if you’re really happy and you guys want to be together, then go for it. It’s not my place to interfere. I’ll always be supporting you both, so don’t run away from me, ok?” Takahiro laughed, leaning over to pat a bewildered Misaki on the head. “Make sure you take excellent care of my little brother or I will hunt you down, regardless of ten years friendship or your social status.”  
  


Akihiko only laughed in response, “I won’t run.”

 

.

.

.

 

After a few more words exchanged Takahiro left with his family, saying it’d be better to get home before dark.  
  


Honestly Misaki was still in shock. He was half expecting his brother to turn around and tell him how much of a disgrace he was to his family.  
  


“Did I die in that plane?” He hadn’t meant to say it out loud but he couldn’t believe how smoothly that had gone.  
  


“Don’t even joke about that Misaki.” Akihiko’s tone was cold. “You are alive and will be for a very long time, and spending that life with me.”

  
“Sorry,” He apologised in a whisper, he knew this had affected his lover to, “I’m just in shock, it’s been a really long day with one problem after the next. And I told you that I’m not going to waste precious time being apart from you, so I hope you’re prepared to spend the rest of your life with me.” Misaki planted a quick kiss on Akihiko’s clothed chest. 

  
“Damn right I am.” Akihiko smirked in return, before dropping a quick kiss onto Misaki's plump lips enjoying this new found expressiveness of Misaki’s.

  
Misaki let go and began to walk over to clear the table of mugs but stumbled not even two steps away. Akihiko had of course been ready to catch him.  
  


“Misaki! Are you alright? Do you need a doctor? Does it hurt anywhere?” He fired off questions like bullets while scanning his fragile body.  
  


“I’m fine, no I’m not hurting, the pain killers are doing a wonderful job.” He joked, “Every thing’s just sort of hitting right now. Between being in a plane crash less than 5 hours ago and my brother accepting us, I’m just really tired and need a shower.” Misaki smiled tiredly, too weak to move from his spot in his Usagi-san’s arms.

  
“I’ll run us a shower, a bath will take to long to fill up.” With that, he carried his injured lover upstairs. Setting him on a stool they kept in the bathroom Akihiko ran the shower and went to get out Misaki's favourite shampoo.  
  


“No, use your one.” Misaki said as he lent back against the cold wall behind him, proceeding to close his eyes.  
  


Akihiko smirked, he had suspected it for a while but Misaki loved to smell like him. He secretly wore his shirts and sometimes used his body wash, though he thought Akihiko didn’t notice. He made no comment though, loving the gesture himself.  


Making sure the water was at the preferred temperature, he turned and picked up Misaki undressing him since he had no strength remaining of his own. Soon enough, they were both under the hot water, letting the days troubles wash away some.  
  


Throughout the shower, Misaki could barely keep his eyes open or head up, his knees buckling under him a few times. Washing the slim man as best as possible, being cautious of his injuries, he quickly finished and got them both dry, rugging Misaki up in an oversized jumper of his.  
  


Taking a second to admire the sleepy form swallowed up in his clothing in front of him, he scooped Misaki up bridal style and carried him to their adjoining room, Misaki’s room having long been forsaken. Tucking both of them under the thick sheets, it wasn’t long before they both drifted off to sleep.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

  
It was very early morning, when Misaki was woken by his partners tossing and turning. Looking at the clock on their bedside it was 1:34am, they had slept for a decent eight hours. Looking over his lover whose movements had woken him, he noticed a frown etched into the perfect skin of his forehead along with beaded sweat and unshed tears in the corners of his eyes.  
  


After a few more moments Misaki could take no more of Akihiko’s pained expression or the thought of letting him continue his traumatic dream and genteelly shook him.

  
“Akihiko? Akihiko. Usagi-san.” He called softly, hoping to calm him with his tone of voice at least.

  
It succeeded in waking him up at least as Akihiko bolted from his place on the bed scaring Misaki half to death, he looked around frantically, almost unsure of where he was. Misaki rested a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to sooth him, Akihiko whipped his head around at the pressure on his shoulder and stared at Misaki with wide eyes as though he was just seeing him for the first time.  
  


“...Misaki?” He asked almost timidly, a distinct shake to his voice.

  
“I’m here. It’s ok, it was only a dream. You’re ok.” He replied, rubbing circles on his large back.

  
“Misaki!” He launched himself into the younger man, his frame shaking violently, one hand clutching at Misaki’s head pulling him closer while the other wound around his slim form.   
  


All in all, Misaki was wrapped tight in cocoon-Usami.  
  


“Don’t die, you’re not allowed to leave me again. You’re never going on a plane again, do you understand? Quit your job and never leave this house, I can provide you with everything you’ll ever need and want. Just… Just _don’t leave me_.” Akihiko whispered, his voice desperate and needy while squeezing his lover tight causing his lover to wince since it had been hours since he had had any pain medication.  
  


“D-don’t worry. I’d never leave you. Not willingly.” Misaki held him tight as well, making sure his words were getting through, “I can’t quit my job, I only have a proper job because I want us to be together, and the only way that will happen is if I’m able to live independently of you – not meaning I’m leaving or anything, but you get what I mean.”   
  


“Misaki,” Akihiko nuzzled his neck, “I love you, so much.”   


The younger man smiled, playfully ruffling the silver strands on his lovers head, “I love you too, I’ll never love any one as much as I love you.”

  
“What did I do to deserve you? I’m so happy we met.” 

  
Akihiko had calmed down a lot and hadn’t moved from his position from around Misaki, “What did you dream about?” He asked once he felt it was ok.

  
The man above him stiffened in response, tightening his grip to the point that Misaki gasped in pain. “Misaki, I’m sorry, so so sorry. Are you ok? Where is your pain medication?” He jumped back as it burned, getting up to frantically look through the night stand.  
  


“In the bathroom, on the counter. I’m fine, really. It’s just a little tender, is all.” He replied as Usagi-san ran to the bathroom.  
  


A minute later Akihiko came back with a glass of water and two pain tablets, Misaki smiled gratefully and swallowed them down with ease, “Thank you.” He said as he lean up to peck Akihiko on the lips and placing the water on the night stand, “Come back to bed, it’s too early to get up.”  
  


Grinning from ear to ear, he happily accepted and crawled in beside him, very carefully draping an arm around his mid section and kissing his way up his neck.  
  


“You didn’t give me an answer before.”   
  


The kissing became nibbling, then suckling. He was turned on to his back while his experienced partner pushed up the pooling fabric of the huge jumper he was wearing. “No~! I’m injured, Usagi-san. I need sleep, and answers.”  
  


“I know, I’m being extremely selfish right now. I just need to _know_ you’re here. Please Misaki,” He begged, it still felt as though he wasn’t really here, he desperately needed physical conformation, not because he couldn’t control his sexual urges around the boy, but that beautiful connection that happened just between the two of them.  
  


Giving in and resigning himself to getting answers tomorrow, he helped lift himself up to take of the jumper.

  
“Relax Misaki, I’ll be slow and gentle ok? I don’t want you doing anything or attempting to. Just let me touch you.”   
  


Misaki nodded. This wasn’t about the pleasure or act of sex, Misaki knew it was just the sense of touch and feeling that wholeness together. He was willing to do anything Akihiko needed if it made him feel a bit more secure.  
  


Forgetting all thought, he allowed himself to be swept up in the feeling of Akihiko’s touch. Clinging to one another all through the night, and never once losing the contact they both desperately craved. Losing themselves in the sweet words mumbled between them, lost on the deaf ears of the night as they made their warm cocoon for just the two of them.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

“I dreamed of the plane crash,” Akihiko broke the silence between them as they cuddled under the thick blankets, “But this time you didn’t come out. I watched as it exploded and they told me you didn’t make it out.”   
  


Misaki held him closer, “I’m here,” He reached down to grab the large hand resting on his waist, bring it up to rest on his chest. “See? You can feel it, my heart is beating. I’m not going anywhere. Not without you.”  
  


“Marry me.” Akihiko kissed his head before pulling back, leaving his hand on the smaller man’s chest, “I’ll do this right with a ring and proper proposal, I’ll get your brother’s official permission too. But Misaki, I want to marry you, I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. I don’t want to waste another second.”

  
“B-but we c-can’t… Men can’t-”   
  


“Not in Japan, overseas we can. Some states in America, France, England and quiet a few others.” He explained.  
  


“I see you’ve researched this.” Misaki Chuckled, “Yes, I will. Whenever you officially ask me, my answer will always be yes.”  
  


Akihiko actually laughed out loud, and got to his knees to yell out an ecstatic “Yes!” Before caging Misaki in his arms and kissing him breathless.  
  


“We’ll continue this celebration when you’re all better.” Akihiko purred, chastely kissing his face all over, leaving not inch untouched as his lover tearfully laughed. Both of their emotions overwhelming them.  
  


Misaki had no objections.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Misaki had been bed ridden for the next day, his injures having flared up by the time morning came around. He groaned in pain again as he tried to find a new position.  
  


“The doctor did mention it’d be worse today.” Akihiko mentioned, placing Misaki's pain killer and breakfast on the bedside as he helped him sit up, arranging pillows to make it more comfortable.   
  


“Yeah I know, but I think everything is really hitting right now. More happened yesterday than I could have imagined happening in years to come. From working 3 days with almost no sleep, to a plane crash, to telling my brother – really begin caught by my brother – to him _accepting_ us, to an unofficial proposal that I have unofficially officially accepted. It’s just been a _really long_ 4 days.” Misaki explained before downing the pain killers.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not really sorry for it all, my unofficially official fiancé.” Akihiko chuckled, “I order breakfast, from the down stair cafe, I didn’t want to leave you in case you needed me.”

  
“Fiancé, I like the sound of that.” Misaki blushed, smiling shyly, “Thank you,” He said as he gestured to the food.   
  


Akihiko only kissed his forehead in response. Turning he picked up the spoon and bowl of rice, “I’m going to hand feed you until you’re better.” He stated, leaving no room for any argument. Not that Misaki cared to argue, just needing food one way or another.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Days following dragged on slowly, Misaki not use to being so lazy felt rather useless and desperate to do something. He knew better than to start doing his chores again, not in fear of hurting himself further, but rather the wrath of his lover. He tried to vacuum the house once only to have Akihiko almost sprint down the stairs at the sound and lock it away in the bear room. Afterwards he was promptly yelled at and carried back to the bed he was supposed to be in. 

  
Akihiko was almost always with him, be it in bed or in the shower. He had brought his laptop and research materials into the room and just sat on his side of the bed just to keep Misaki company – as well as keep a strict eye on him.  
  


Days turned into weeks and soon Misaki was given the all clear to go back to his normal daily activities, with instruction to avoid heavy lifting at all cost and stay away from stressful environments as it could take an adverse affect on his recovery.  
  


Another words, he was definitely not returning to work any time soon.   
  


Lucky for Akihiko, the doctor said nothing about  _ strenuous activities _ .  
  


Needless to say, Akihiko made good on his promise to celebrate  _ properly _ soon after the doctors visit and had forbidden Misaki from flying on a plane again, unless he was with him, regardless of any work necessities. Author’s could be cut for all he cared.  
  


Of course, Akihiko had followed through with his proposal, deciding to pop the question on Misaki’s birthday which only happened to be a month after his recovery, and decided they needed to celebrate properly multiple times in practise for their honeymoon.

  
Misaki had to be glad, in a way, for the events that transpired because it had been a gate way to the new open side of their relationship and the revelation to and acceptance from his brother. Without it, he didn’t know where they would be right now.  
  


Looking at the man sleeping soundly beside him, Misaki couldn’t help feel that this was where he belonged, in the arms of the beautiful man he was going to share the rest of his life with.  
  


**.**

**.**

**.**

 


End file.
